In This Moment
by Crimson Sweetness
Summary: "Max felt at peace, it was just like when they were kids. Back when they would pretend to be pirates, and use the old couch in Chloe's living room as a pirate ship."


Author's Notes: This is basically just a rewrite of the kissing scene from episode three, but I just ad to get out some Pricefield cuteness after that... But it kind of just sat there in my "to upload" list... Heh.

* * *

Max felt at peace, it was just like when they were kids. Back when they would pretend to be pirates, and use the old couch in Chloe's living room as a pirate ship. Things were most definitely different now. Chloe was different. Max had said she was going through changes, but that was nothing compared to what Chloe had went through. She supposed losing a parent could do that to you. Her room changed with her. Where there used to be bright, cheery pictures of the landscapes of Arcadia Bay, there were now punk posters, and graffiti that revealed perhaps a bit too much information.

The bright light filtering in through her tattered and worn American flag was a tad overwhelming, not at all like the amount of light she got through her dorm room's window. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned over onto her side. Seeing Chloe's face right next to hers brought on memories of sleep overs, and sleepless night spent watching stupid movies that they probably weren't allowed to watch. Even back then, Chloe had a rebellious streak. Max had to admit that Chloe had a lot to do with the way she had been acting lately. She rolled over, facing away from her. _"Well, well, well, it seems Chloe is still affecting your actions to this day, Caulfield."_

She reached over for her camera without even thinking, holding it up with a smile. "Photo bomb," Chloe yelled, grabbing at Max's shoulders. Max laughed at her attempt to scare her.

"Photo hog," she replied, snapping the picture. The photo slid out, and she shook it slowly, speeding up the process. She laid back down, and Chloe carefully punched her in the shoulder. Max wanted desperately to stay like this forever. _"I guess now I could, but what's the point? Who knows how long I'll have these powers, what if I waste them trying to hold on to something as simple as a moment?"_

"I know that look, Super Max, what ya thinking?" Chloe was definitely a lot more clever than before. Max scoffed jokingly.

"Just thinking about how I can keep on living in this moment forever." Chloe gave her a knowing look that suggested she knew a lot more than Max really wanted her to.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could, but then what would the point be?"

"We came to the same conclusion, then." Chloe smirked, picking up the remote to her stereo. She turned it on, and the sound of punk music filled the room.

"Alright, don't be lazy, get dressed." Max rolled her eyes, and got up off the bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor, the knowledge that the moment had passed hit her hard. With a small pang in her heart, she realized that no matter what powers she had, moments had to eventually pass. It was just the nature of things. With a sigh, she went to pick up her clothes, stopping as she noticed the smell of chlorine that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the outfit.

"See if you can find some clothes that will fit you in my closet, God knows the sizes are all different. Too lazy to pick a size and stick with it." Max knew that she wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. Opening up her closet, she just took a few random articles of clothing. "You can just get dressed in here, it's not like I'll look or anything. Unless you want me too." Max could clearly hear the smirk in her words. She scoffed, and undressed. Chloe looked her over once she once she was finally dressed, and gave a chuckle at how cute Max looked. She looked like someone who was trying to pass at a Clash concert, but ultimately ended up failing.

"How do I look?" Max spun a bit, pulling her normal photo-op pose.

"I think you make a better hipster than punk." Max felt that was fair. Chloe got out of bed, walking up to her with a small glint of mischievousness in her eye. "But, give it a while. We'll bring that punk rocker out of you yet. I mean, you can afford to take chances now that you're basically a goddess with that rewind power!" Max looked down at her sneakers, and Chloe put a hand under her chin and lifted it back up. She had a habit of making Max out to be some sort of powerful deity, but she was more humble than anything. "Alright, no more looking down, for one. If you keep looking down, then things will never look up." Max blinked.

"Since when did you become so philosophical?"

"I'm just full of surprises. Like this one, I dare you to kiss me!"

"What?"

"I double dare you, kiss me now!" Max was taken by surprise at the request, but looking at Chloe's smiling face, and bright, joy filled eyes, she suddenly got a rush of daring. She leaned forward and grabbed Chloe's cheeks, pressing her lips into hers. Chloe jumped back, not expecting her to actually go through with it. But the happiness she felt when she actually did was unbelievable. Her lips disconnected for a tiny moment at the motion, but she leaned forward and trapped Max's cheeks in the same hold, pushing in to be closer to her. Chloe pulled her hands down to Max's hips, walking backwards, hoping that Max would move with her. She did. They fell onto the bed, and suddenly Max was more dominant than Chloe ever would have believed. She grabbed Chloe's hands and pinned them to the bed, Chloe didn't even try to get out of her hold. When they seperated, minutes had passed, and the only thing she could say was a breathy "damn…"

"Yeah."

"That was… That felt good." Max agreed shyly, rolling off of her. Chloe stared at her for the longest time without saying a thing. She kissed Max lightly, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, breakfast should be done by now."


End file.
